


Broken Hearts and Sarcasm

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: "Cora, it's Uncle Peter. Stiles has been in an accident.”"How bad?"“We don't know at this moment. He's in surgery, right now. Cora, it doesn't look good. I know he's your friend, I figured you needed to know.”“I'll be there in an hour."





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you to my friend Mitchi. All the love, dearie.

Cora would never let anyone in the way she'd seen those around her. That's what she told herself. And then she'd gone back to Beacon when rumors of a Hale alpha had resurfaced. It wasn't like she didn't know deep down someone would weasel into her heart eventually, she just ignored the possibility. But living back with her brother, her uncle when he came to the loft, she met the kids in the town. She didn't particularly see what was so great about them, not even when it came to light one of them would be a “True Alpha”. She didn't see it by any means. She knew the girl dating Aiden was named Lydia, the hunter girl who had tried to kill Erica and Boyd (and sent them on the run which ended with them in the vault with her) was Allison Argent. She didn't like the Argent girl much. Scott was the one all the hoopla was about being the alpha. Stiles was the hyperactive one who paid too much attention and had the detective skills of Sherlock Holmes. Cora wondered if the boy was one of those geniuses that just never knew. He was around more than the others, she noticed. He was the one keeping the two very distinct packs working together. He was the one who had saved her life. The one who would die if kept the ones he loved safe. Cora didn't like that information. She also didn't like how her brother had been used. So she'd convinced her brother and uncle to take her back, and they had. 

She'd taken to staying with a family friend, an alpha who was half werewolf and half kitsune by technicality, but was an alpha nonetheless. Terra McKnight was a lovely woman who had known her uncle and was happy to take Cora in. Cora had returned to her usual life, keeping occasional contact with her brother and uncle. She pretended she didn't think about Stiles, that she hadn't noticed anything changing in herself. She dodged Terra's inquiries about the one who made her smile when she served couples, went about her job as a waitress in the little restaurant Terra ran. She was finally convincing herself that Stiles Stilinski was just a boy she'd met when she visited her family. Until the afternoon her phone rang; it had to be serious because if she was right, it was 3am in Beacon Hills. She was getting ready for her shift as she laid back to stretch her back some. “Hello?”

“Cora, it's Uncle Peter. Stiles has been in an accident.”

All the convincing she'd forced herself to do in the last year went flying out the window. The shewolf sat upright so fast she almost hit her head on the shelf above her headboard. “How bad?”

“We don't know at this moment. He's in surgery, right now. Cora, it doesn't look good. I know he's your friend, I figured you needed to know.”

“I'll be there in an hour.” she replied, hanging up the phone. She wore only a pair of boy shirts and a tank top, her t-shirt and skinny jeans on the top of her dresser, and she was sitting in the bed of her room, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't pretend anymore. It didn't matter that she had told herself she didn't care. Stiles wasn't just some boy. He wasn't some human who ran with wolves and foxes and banshees and lived to tell the tales. He was sarcastic as her brother and uncle, loyal beyond his years and he was stronger than some accident. She needed to be in Beacon now. 

Moving with the speed of a wolf, she rushed from her room to the door to Terra's, knocking nonstop until the alpha opened the door. “Cora, sweetie, what's wrong?”

“I need to be in Beacon Hills in an hour. It's an emergency.” 

Terra didn't bat an eyelash. “Let me get dressed. Go get changed. We leave in five.”


	2. Chapter 2

Terra gathered her daughter Malia and Cora into her car four minutes and forty-three seconds after Cora had told her. Malia was a little ten year old; the daughter of Peter and Terra born just a few months before the fire. Terra had taken Malia to live with her after the fire and Malia hadn't seen her father other than over Skype calls. She was still half asleep as her mother went over a hundred miles an hour through shortcuts to get them to Beacon Hills. Cora had become friends with her cousin during her stay with Terra, and Terra finding out someone important to Cora was hurt, the alpha wanted to make sure her daughter's family was okay as well. Cora chewed her lip as discreetly as she could, staring out the window and every couple of minutes, checking her phone for news. As Terra's electric blue Shelby Cobra screeched into the parking lot and rotated into a place, Terra herself looked at the young beta. “Who is he?”

Cora stared out the window, jaw clenched as she watched the doors. “He's a friend.”

“Cora, I've seen you with friends. This boy means more to you than that, and I think even you know it.” The brunette brushed some curled bangs from her face, Hazel eyes drifting from the doors back to her ex-husband's niece. “You go. Malia and I will be there shortly.” 

The beta looked at the alpha for a moment and was moving before she gave herself conscious permission. She rushed up to the surgical floor, almost screeching to a halt as she came across the massive group in a corner by the window. Scott sat beside Allison, their hands linked. Isaac was against the far wall beside a girl Cora didn't recognize. Lydia was sitting between Aiden and Ethan, the latter twin holding Danny's hand. Stiles' dad paced the area, between the chairs on either side. Her brother leaned against the window, and her uncle leaned against the corner just behind him. Peter was first to notice, shoving his shoulders off the wall and opening his arms. Cora didn't hesitate to go to him, holding him close.

“Cora,” Noah Stilinski said, walking over as the girl released her uncle. “Peter said he'd called you.” 

Cora nodded. “My aunt drove me here. Please don't ask how many laws she broke, we were in a rush.” she replied. “How is he?”

“Last we heard, he'd lost a lot of blood. They took him in to stitch him up.”

“Sheriff, what happened?” Cora asked. 

“We don't know. From the looks of it, he swerved to miss something in the road and lost control.” Stiles’ dad replied. His tone matched Cora's thinking; Stiles didn't just lose control, it wasn't like him when he drove. “I've got my best people on it because I have to be here. Everyone keeps telling me to go home.”

“Cora,” the sound of her brother's voice made Cora turn. She looked from where the sheriff had pulled her aside, excusing herself to go and hug the older Hale. “You got here safe.”

“Aunt Terra wouldn't have wrecked.” Cora said certainly. 

“Of course not. I don't need two Hale men after me for something that silly.” Terra said as she approached, holding ten year old Malia's hand. She was carrying the duffel bag Cora had packed. 

“Papa!” Malia said, rushing Peter, the eldest remaining Hale kneeling to catch his daughter. 

“Hi Princess.” Peter said, ignoring the numerous stares from the teen. “I'm so happy to see you. I wish it was a happier moment, though.” 

“I came to help, Papa.” Malia chimed, nodding as she held up her hands. 

“She's got the pain transference down pat. She's quite the little handful.” Terra answered. “I couldn't leave her, not knowing someone important to her family was hurt.”

“So...who are you?” Scott asked.

“Apologies. My name is Terra. I'm Peter's wife, although I do admit I thought he was dead until Cora came back last year.” Terra replied. “Malia is our daughter.”

“She has style.” Lydia mused, a slight sarcasm in her voice. 

“We live in South America, and she was napping.” Terra replied to the implied comment about her daughters shorts and spaghetti strap tank top. “She's smart for her age, and she knew something was wrong by Cora's scent. Demanded I take her since Christian is at work.” 

Cora noticed her uncle's face but turned back to the Sheriff, staying close. “How long have they been back there?”

“Hour and a half. The doctor came back earlier to say everything was good so far. They should be coming back out with another update soon.”

“Then I'm not leaving your side. Or his.” Cora said seriously. She wanted to be there when he woke up. 

“You don't have to do that, Cora.” Noah replied before she shook her head. 

“It's the least I can do. Let me stay the night, I have a change of clothes and everything.” She watched the father of the boy she loved for a moment before he nodded. 

“Alright, only because I can't fight a wolf.” There was a faint smile on his face and Cora smiled back just at faintly, both of them more worried for the boy under the needle. He was opening his mouth to speak when the doors opened and the whole group stood. Cora tensed a little. 

“Stilinski?” the man asked, looking at the massive group. 

Noah nodded. “Yes. Close family friends have arrived since we spoke.” he said, reaching down to take Cora's hand. 

“He's stable. Still unconscious from anesthesia, but he'll be fine. We'll have to keep him to make sure everything is good and healed properly, but you're all welcome to stop by.” he shook the Sheriff's hand, took the thanks and walked away after giving the room number. Cora wasn't prepared for Stiles’ dad to hug her the way he did, but she returned it; relief that Stiles was okay flooding her senses. 

“I say we all stop by to see he's alright and we can all divide shifts to come and sit with him.” Lydia announced, and a few soft laughs left the group. 

“Why don't we let his dad, Scott and Cora go first, hmm?” Terra said. “Lunch is on me downstairs.” she offered, beginning to lead the way back to the cafeteria. “We'll be back.”

Cora gave a grateful look to her aunt and moved to follow the directions as she walked between Scott and Noah. She felt scared, although she wouldn't admit to it. She had never been particularly fond of hospitals, but this was serious. She walked silently between the two men, pausing as they reached the door. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for Noah and Scott to enter as she tried to prepare herself. The door opening gave way to the overly clean smell of the equipment, the steady beep of the machine that mirrored the pulse of the human currently asleep beneath the pale blue blanket. She stood just inside the door, unable to take her eyes from the face of the teen she loved. A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her mind and she looked up at Stiles’ dad. 

“It's okay,” he said, gently guiding her to the chair beside the bed. He sat on the couch against the wall on the other side of the bed next to Scott, reaching to take his son's hand. “You've got a special visitor waiting for you, Stiles. Scott and I will keep her company until you wake up.” he promised, watching Cora lay a hand on Stiles forearm before she scooted the chair closer, resting her head on the bed as she watched the sleeping teen's face. The sheriff smiled and leaned back, content with the silence aside from the monitor that beeped in time with his son's heart.


End file.
